The two main goals of the user training and outreach component are: (1) provide user training to prepare biomedical researchers to apply NE-CAT Resource technology to their research, and (2) engage in outreach activities to inform the scientific community about the technical capabilities of the NE-CAT Resource, promote and enable broader use of NE-CAT technologies, and actively recruit new user research projects to NE-CAT. User training includes online manuals and videos, which are regularly updated, one-on-one training for on-site users, and videoconference-based training for remote users. We also provide project-specific training on all aspects of macromolecular crystallography from sample preparation to structure determination and refinement. Our training activities extend to the larger user community through annual workshops. NE-CAT maintains a Web site that is largely targeted to past and present users. We will expand the Web site to include more information for prospective users. NE-CAT freely distributes software such as RAPD, NE-CAT's automated data collection and analysis software, and all hardware designs, many of which have been adopted by other APS beamlines. NE-CAT will inform the broader community about our capabilities to increase the number and diversity of our users. Even though our beamtime is fully allocated, we will improve the efficiency of beam time usage through scheduling strategies and software mprovements to accommodate additional projects. Two new outreach mechanisms include operating imformation booths at professional society meetings, and presenting informational seminars in locations with a high concentration of potential users.